


hold me tight (or don't)

by nico (FandomsTrash)



Series: ts spooktober [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But he won't admit it, M/M, Some of them, Spooktober, halloween writing prompts, mentions of fake blood and fake weapons, roman is a scaredy cat, the others are mentioned a bit, virgil is having a lot of fun with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsTrash/pseuds/nico
Summary: Virgil convinces his boyfriend to come with him to a haunted house and although Roman says he can handle it, Virgil has doubts. So, maybe he gets a little kick out of watching him try to hide his jumps and screams. He's always there to hold his hand though.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: ts spooktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948090
Kudos: 30





	hold me tight (or don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing spooktober prompts ! I used an older list from @sociallyawkwardfoxwriter on tumblr and I'm hoping to actually do all 31 prompts for each day of the month. Hoping is the keyword there. The first prompt is "haunted house."

"Are you _sure_ you aren't scared?" Virgil asked as he looked at his rather jittery boyfriend, who jumped when he'd been spoken to. 

Roman, his lovely boyfriend, crossed his arms and scoffed at the mere idea that he would be scared. He'd been adamant on the fact that haunted houses and horror movies didn't scare him, so Virgil had suggested a haunted house. He'd been met with hesitance but neither had anything to do the night of Halloween, and so now they were here, walking through the beginning of the haunted house. "What, me? Scared? Of course not, Virgil! I'd expect you'd be the one scared." 

All Virgil did was roll his eyes. Then, a moment later, reached out to take the other's hand and interlock their fingers. What? He wasn't a terrible boyfriend and Roman did seem pretty scared, might as well offer the comfort of a holding his hand. A comfort which seemed to be appreciated, if the gentle squeeze of Roman's hand on his was anything to go by.

However, the comfort didn't do well for very long. As they walked through a room with fog along the floor up to their knees, out jumped a man in a mask with fake blood on it and a most likely fake machete in one hand.

Virgil was a bit startled and tensed, but that was nothing compared to Roman, who jumped and let go of Virgil's hand to put him in between himself and the man. 

His knight in shining armor, truly. 

He had to hold back a laugh at that as he led Roman out of the room and down another dark hallway. "That was only the first scare, princey," He chuckled as he led them down the hallway, hearing Roman's pitiful huff behind him. Thank goodness Virgil wasn't a complete asshole, the haunted house he'd chosen was short and on the less scary side which was good, because Roman didn't seem like he'd make it through one of the scarier houses. Well, at least he fared better than Patton ever would. And boy wasn't that funny to think about? 

The next area was a dark and foggy maze made up of black walls. With twists and turns that led from dead end to dead end and the darkness wasn't a help at all, it made it much harder to see any clear pathway. They weren't in their long before Roman's anxieties began to get the best of him. "We're lost!" He cried, "What if we get lost in here forever and never make it out? What if this whole haunted house is just a ruse meant to lure people in so they can-" 

"Woah, Roman, calm down! You sound like you've been spending way too much time with Remus. I promise you, this is a well known and well rated haunted house. It wouldn't be if they were luring people in for whatever awful reason you've thought up." And now Virgil sounded like he'd been spending too much time with Logan. He laughed a bit at the idea. Whatever Roman planned to say in response never made it out, because around the next corner was a tall figure standing in the middle of the hall. They weren't doing much, just standing there with a mask on their face, this one black with neon blue X's over the eyes and stitch-like markings were the mouth would be. 

Virgil went to move forward because, as far as he could tell, this wasn't a dead end and they just needed to get past this person. Except as he moved forward, Roman had grabbed his hand and was refusing to move with him. "No, no, no, why would you go _toward_ the creepy person in the mask?" He asked incredulously, sounding completely baffled by the idea. 

"Uh because the path is behind them?" He motioned towards the person or, well, to the hallway behind them. "That's probably our way out." Once again, he moved forward and this time, forcibly dragged Roman along behind him. He stopped in front of the person who was surprisingly a few inches taller than him - Virgil wasn't a short guy, he was the tallest out of their little group of friends. "Excuse me, we need to get past." 

And the person just looked down at him for a moment, tilted their head, then stepped aside to let them pass. As Roman carefully shuffled to get around them, they made a little lunge towards him, but of course stopped way before they could touch him. Still, that was enough to get him to scream and dart forward towards Virgil, grasping his hand tightly. "Okay," He said shakily, "I might be a little bit scared- just a little bit." 

Virgil squeezed his hand as he led them forward. "Yeah, I know already. But I'd never let anything hurt you anyway and we're almost all the way through." He turned his head to lean down and kiss Roman on the cheek. 

The next couple of rooms seemed to go by quickly after that. There were a few more jumpscares and at one point, Virgil ended up with Roman holding his shoulders from behind and hiding his face against his back. Soon enough, though, they stepped out the exit door and into the brisk October night. Thankfully not lured in to some gruesome, horror movie-esque scene. Roman was a bit shaky walking out but overall, he'd handled the whole thing much better than Virgil had expected him to. As they walked to the car, he slung an arm around Roman and pulled him up against his side. 

"So then, how did you like it? Not too bad, right?"

Roman seemed to take a moment to ponder the question, scrunching his face up in the cute little way he always did when he was thinking. "It wasn't _awful_ ," He acquiesced, "But you are never going to drag me through one of those again. Next time, let's just stay home and eat popcorn and watch bad horror films."

That got a laugh out of Virgil, who then nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to Roman's lips. "Okay, okay. No more haunted houses." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to see me over on tumblr, I'm @princely-panic!


End file.
